


Long ago, I lost my mind.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, FUCK, Gen, Probably a waste of your time, Short One Shot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: title says it all.





	Long ago, I lost my mind.

 

 

Long ago, my mind was stolen.

It didn't happen all at once, no it happened slowly.

Dragging out my suffering. I won't say that I didn't put up a fight.

I fought until my knuckles bled, 'til exhaustion came.

It never made a difference, though. I never stood a chance.

By the time I noticed the darkness' lingering presence It was too late.

As time passed it got louder, bolder.

It warped my thoughts, making me believe they were my own.

I convinced myself that I could control it, but the darkness is a wild thing.

It learned how to control my body, I was but a mere puppet in its eyes.

I was always present when it took control, helpless, nothing to do but to succumb to its will.

It went away for short intervals, thinking me to be a fool.

I'm no fool, I never let my guard down. I could still feel the darkness. Creeping around.

Paranoia, it gave that word a new meaning. No one is trustworthy. Trust only the darkness. Its shadow-self is the wisest.

I tried not to let the thought show, yet they still bled through from time to time. People laughed in response.

Why couldn't they see? I mean truly see. I was suffering, under its control.

It's too late to save me, but would they even notice when I've gone? I'm just a costume.

The darkness parading inside it. Or am I so small that the darkness is all they know?

Maybe I should give up. Maybe I already have.

I lost my mind to the darkness and I don't know if I want it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I'm a shitty writer. No need to be rude about it. Criticism is encouraged as long as it's constructive.


End file.
